Adventure Beyond Believe
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: How Fili and Kili trained to accompany their uncle, the rightful heir of Erebor, on an adventure of there lives.
1. Chapter 1

Intro,

It was a beautiful day in the Blue Mountains, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and two brothers were laughing and having a tremendously fun time by a small creek on the borders of the woods. They sat by the water's edge, smoking their pipes and having a quick rest before continuing to the training grounds.

"Come on Kili, uncle Thorin is expecting us at the training grounds at noon," Fili said starting to get annoyed with himself for getting distracted, cupping his hand above his eyes as he looks up to see the sun almost directly above them "and if we wait any longer we will have to run the entire way, but if we stay here enjoying everything, Thorin will have are heads."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kili said with equal annoyance as his brother, but at the fact that he can't rest for a second longer and the lecture that he was getting from his brother over something he already knew.

They started up the trail, walking side by side, enjoying the fresh air, the cool breeze and they hummed along to the songs the birds sang. As soon as the training ground was in sight-

"Race you." Kili challenged shooting a glance at Fili as they stop on top of the hill by the training grounds.

"And I'll win." Fili said as he ran ahead.

"No fair." Kili Yelled as he gave chase, and he caught up to Fili at the edge of the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Training grounds,

"Where are those two I told them to meet us here at noon." Thorin grumbled as he paced the edge of the training grounds.

"It's not noon yet, they're probably almost here." Dwalin reasoned.

"You really should have more faith in them Thorin, their good-" Balin was interrupted by the sound of snapping twigs and hurried footsteps. The three of them turn to see who is coming, though they already suspect who it is.

"I beat you." Fili boasted, but he didn't notice that he had run straight into Thorin knocking him down.

"Did not." Kili all but yelled.

"Actually it was a tie, so let's move to why we're here." Thorin barely grounded out without yelling as his frustration grows with his nephews, while Dwalin helped him up.

"Why are we here anyway?" Kili genially asked looking to Thorin, as his uncle dust off the dirt from his hands.

"If you would be quiet we would know." Fili stated matter-of-factly, still embarrassed that he had knocked Thorin down and taking out on his little brother.

"You are here to prepare for the journey we are taking to reclaim Erebor," Thorin stated mildly "but I will be setting out before you to attend to a meeting. So you have until I leave to prove that you are responsible enough to join the company, but after that stunt you just pulled you'll have work to a lot harder." Nodding to Dwalin Thorin stepped back to let him and Balin talk, but he still look frustrated as he tried to get the rest of the dirt off his lower back.

"For you to be prepared for this little adventure we will refresh your memories of sword fighting by starting at the basics and work are way back up to where you are now and above, if you wish to join us." Dwalin said with the most enthusiasm Fili and Kili have ever heard him have, which was still not very much, and the look he gave them said that 'it will not be easy'.

"And you will be studying first aid, plants and herbs with me and Oin." Balin said with less enthusiasm than his brother.

"So what I'm hearing is that we're going to Erebor." Kili said with a little bounce.

"And we have to study." Fili stated without a hint of surprise.

"If you don't want to go that's fine you don't have to go." Thorin said with a shrug and Fili and Kili searched his eyes to see if he was joking, because they really wanted to go and Thorin knew it, but they could not tell especially after what came next "You can always stay here with Dis and miss out on a chance to bring honor and glory to your family name."

"No! We want to go." Fili and Kili shouted at the same time.

"Good, then training starts now." Dwalin said drawing his ax.

"That was_ the worst day_ of my live." Kili barely got out from breathing so hard.

"I think_ even Dwalin _ started to sweat." Fili breathed still winded and sore from the training.

"I think I won't ever feel my hands again." Kili said get his breathing under control, while looking his hands up and down.

"Just think will be sitting in Balin or Oin's study tomorrow, we won't have to move besides breathing." Fili said stifling a yawn "Good night little brother."

"Good night." Kili said curling up next to Fili, and laying his head on Fili's chest. Fili thought to himself 'will he ever grow up' as he put an arm around Kili and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning,

"Fili, remember how you said that we would be sitting in Oin's study right now?" Kili questioned trudging through the tall grass up next to his brother, stifling a laugh of amusement as his brother struggled.

"Yes and?" Fili said with growing anger at trying to get his leg out of the thorny vines of a wild rose bush.

"And you were wrong." Kili stated plainly.

"So what." Fili growled from frustration of failing to get his leg and boot out. "Will you shut up and help me!" he yelled as Kili opened his mouth to make another remark about him being wrong.

Fili and Kili both tried and failed to unhook Fili's leg by making it worst with the vines wrapping around tighter and higher than before and Kili's left arm got tangled in the vines next to Fili's leg.

"Oh for Mahal sakes." Oin grumble as he pulled out his knife and in a single swift action the vines were cut and Fili and Kili were sent sprawling on the ground. "Now will you two pay attention!" he yelled with a ferocity that could rival Thorin's on any day.

"So what did you learn with Oin and Balin today?" Thorin asked looking up from his empty plate not really seeming to care.

"How to make a nice garden." Fili whispered to were only him and Kili could hear.

"What was that?" Thorin asked raising an eye brow in growing suspicion as Kili stifled a laugh.

"We learned how to restart a heart," Fili said looking at Thorin innocently.

"And how to get a leg free from a rose bush." Kili said bursting out laugh almost falling backwards off his chair.

"Will you ever shut up about that, you got your arm stuck." Fili growled his cheeks get hot with embarrassment distracting him from his heavy eyes. Kili stopped laughing.

"What else did you learn?" Dis asked seeing that Fili, who had rested his head atop his right hand and closed his eyes, needed a distraction.

"Which kind of plants and herbs can cure certain poisons." Kili yawned he look at Fili to find him fast asleep on his right hand. Dis took the empty plates and started washing them as Thorin got up and hit Fili's arm out from under him, on his way into the living room.

"Ow." Fili complained as he rubbed where his forehead had hit the table. "I'm going to bed" he said still rubbing his forehead "Good night."

"Me to, good night mum, uncle." Kili said get up and following Fili to their room.

"I am not looking forward to tomorrow." Kili said and Fili winced at the thought.

"I can already guess that we'll need are full energy tomorrow." Fili stated and Kili nodded in agreement before nodding off to sleep. Fili pulled Kili close then went to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Victory,

"Come on Kili pick-up your feet." Dwalin said swinging his ax at Kili's legs.

"Sorry Mr. Dwalin." Kili said blocking the ax and swing around to try and get Dwalin off balance, but only opening himself up to an attack from behind and Dwalin took his chance and Kili went sprawling on the ground and Fili started laughing.

"Shut up Fili." Kili growled as he got up. "At least I didn't get my leg stuck in a bush." And Fili abruptly stopped laughing.

"So, you got your arm stuck."

"It's your turn Fili," Dwalin said to distract the bickering brothers "see if you can knock me down."

Fili got up drawing his two swords and made his way to the center of the training grounds. "This is how it's done Kili." Fili said swinging his swords in different directions to confuse Dwalin. They fought for a long time before Fili got the upper hand and knocked Dwalin to the ground with a sword to his throat.

"Good, now Kili try again, and this time try harder and actually focus." Dwalin said as Fili reached out a hand to help him up.

"Ok, I'll try." Kili said get up from where he had sat down to rest after his third failure.

"You can do it." Fili encouraged, forget the argument they just had, as he went to sit where Kili was moments before.

"You ready?" Dwalin asked.

"Yes." Kili said get ready for the first stroke to fall, though the truth is that he was not at a hundred percent and he was still sore from the last two days of training.

Dwalin swung hard and with purpose not giving Kili any slack and Kili answered with a certain strength he didn't think he had. They fought longer than Fili had with Dwalin, but at the end Kili was finally victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

Good-bye,

"So how are those two coming along?" Thorin asked Oin, Balin, and Dwalin.

"Their already doing better than they were a few days ago." Dwalin said.

"And they know almost all the cures for different poisons." Balin stated and Oin nodded in agreement. "They have come along nicely, from not knowing anything or very little to being able to cure poisons, dress wounds, and restart a heart." he said impressed.

"I think their learning faster than I did." Oin stated with a laugh.

"But are they ready to go on the journey?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." Dwalin, Balin, and Oin said in unison.

"They were already ready before we started this train, and you know it." Dwalin said daring Thorin silently to disagree.

"Good then I'll leave tomorrow morning seeing as their ready." Thorin said trusting that Fili and Kili are really ready. "Will you all keep an eye on them while I'm gone?"

"Aye, you know we will laddie." Dwalin said with a nod.

"Two eyes." Balin added "We should probable head home Dwalin, we need are rest as much as Fili and Kili need theirs."

"Good-bye Thorin, may your travel be safe." Oin said, and all three of them shook Thorin's hand and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Pack your bags,

"Fili, Kili get your stuff ready to leave you set out tomorrow." Balin stated, it has been three days sense Thorin left and they need to leave for the Shire, but he didn't tell them that he would be leaving now following Dwalin who left this morning.

"Ok, Balin. We'll go do that now, come on Kili." Fili said grabbing Kili's arm and dragging him home in excitement.

"Kili can you get me my knifes their on the kitchen table." Fili asked seeing that Kili is done packing.

"Ok, I'll be back." Kili said walking to the door and going into the kitchen.

Kili came back in. "Thank you." Fili said as Kili handed him his knifes.

"No problem." Kili said going to sit on the bed. "Hey Fili."

"Ya." Fili said looking to Kili.

"What do you think will happen during our journey?" Kili asked looking at Fili with worried eyes.

"Don't worry I doubt anything bad will happen." Fili said with confidence.

"Ok." Kili said not sounding convinced.

Fili walked over to their bed and put a comforting arm around his brother. "It'll okay Kili everything will be fine, it's not like uncle Thorin is going to die." He said with a smile and Kili looked at him in horror. Fili sighed "It was a joke."

"Oh, but what if uncle does died?" Kili asked nervously.

"Then I'm king." Fili stated ruffling Kili's hair, "Will you stop worrying and go to sleep; we need a fitful rest if we're going to be traveling to the Lonely Mountain. This might be our last chance for a while." He said forcing Kili to lie down, so he can sleep. 'This is going to be a long, hard journey.' Fili thought as the blackness of sleep takes him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Beginning,

The next morning they got up, got dressed and went to Balin and Dwalin's house to find that no one was there.

"Now what do we do?" Kili asked Fili.

"We go on as planned, I bet Balin left early to try and catch up to Dwalin. Come on." Fili said starting up the trail that leads east towards the Shire and the Lonely Mountain.

"Coming." Kili said giving up the search. "So, whose house are we going to?"

"Mr. Baggins, Gandalf said he'd mark the door." Fili said waiting for Kili to catch up.

"It's getting dark, are you sure that we shouldn't stop for the night and then find Mr. Boggins house." Kili asked.

"It's right here Kili so stop worrying. You don't want to look like a worry wart in front of a Hobbit would you." Fili said as he rang the doorbell.

"Fili." "And Kili." "At your service."


End file.
